wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Politics: Community vs Communal, The Lithian Agreement Statement
The Lithian agreement was created because one of my ex's had created a house that I used to run/be of in a different life time. I created the Lithian agreement to showcase that I, myself and Wraitli Exbuis/Wraitl Exbuis, and any other publication through this service will not tolerate childishness. The Lithian Agreement is a public document that liberates us from answering to clauses about current day vampire houses, temples and orders that may have concided with efforts we have been about in the past, or people we have been with, that were affiliated with us that are no longer apart of our business or affairs, and even if they should return, would be considered a seperate issue at this time. You just can’t bounce back and forth in a unified or non unified manner. The Communal Affairs Council, and The Vampyre Spiritual State Communal, spiritualist independent movement, state, chapter, veil/vein and any other expression here by declares that we seek enlightenment in all we do, have done and shall continue to do and persevere towards. One of these things is to work with community idealists who enhance vampirism for all, themselves and to have a better positive way of life and spirituality. IF you wish to continue on being rude or vulgar (i.e. start something out of context to get a rise out of me or a particular member) you go ahead at your own request and we are done with your foolishness. (i.e. starting an old house name in a new light to hurt, or defame a former member or leader; and or start a flame war to punk out an adversary, etc.) IF you wish to do this the easy more polite way send a message to email or facebook and say you know I was thinking I could restart or bring back house so and so and then it could be discussed peacefully. Allot of our people in the community and non are on drugs and have the ego problem where they think someone is ippity and mighty and so seek to start something again just to be an asshole. Think about what you are doing and how you are acting, and think well how can I do this better than last time? How can this be improved and do it. But don’t sit there and say “well she has no control over my domain names or the right to buy one, I can just sit in my black piss hole and scrub in it if I like”. This is not making the world a better place and I would like to apologize for this persona in advance because they’re not supposed to be like this and they are not supposed to be child like in their demeanor. BUT only do this suggestion if I was involved with you in the former instance of that house or order. This is the polite way to do this thing. Not what was done. It’s childish rogue renegade behavior. If this was the masquerade, which I know you play, you’d have concrete boots right now. For instance, there are two vampires, Sally and Bobby. Sally runs Order of the Black Raven and it was a successful order but fell into decline so she stopped running her order. Bobby was her lover and donor at the time and now Bobby is bringing it back without her permission and is now calling it “Fiend Circle Crowmurder” but it still has the same principles. Sally has seen this post on facebook, not allot you can do but send him an email “Bobby what the jbjsbdfkjbk are you doing!” and Bobby is like “Go to hell, bitch! I am better than you! You suck cow slong!” and all this (sounds about right eh?) well when I saw the post I saw, I asap wrote this note, because I know how vindictive that shit is. (Both the person and the reincarnated house). Luck be too them not worth my complaint. Childish sh*r.. Ana Massien Wraitli Exbuis Category:Politics Category:Vampire Community Vs. Communal Category:Statements Category:Public Documents Category:Clauses